An Angle on Spryman
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: In the City of Hector (Ozzy & Drix) Tetanus has escaped just as Maria's niece Ninya appears to interview Mayor Spryman. She and Spryman wind up as targets for Tetanus and rely on Ozzy, Drix, and Maria to save the day. Spryman/Ninya R+R


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Ozzy & Drix, all I own is this fiction and any characters not seen on the series, like Ninya Amino. Please don't plagiarize or sue me, thanks. No flames but reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the story! ^_^

**__**

An Angle on Spryman

Part One: Ninya Gets the Scoop

Maria Amino darted through the back alleys in the city of Hector in a vain attempt to catch up to that lowdown creep Tetanus. Hector had unknowingly been walking barefoot through the park when he stepped on a rusty nail. To the citizens' dismay the dangerous Tetanus had been lingering atop the stray piece of metal. Now it was up to the HPD to stop the tyrant before he caused the poor 13-year-old boy to become seriously ill.

"Freeze creepicitis!" Maria ordered.

Tetanus merely laughed and called back over his shoulder, "Don't be naïve lady, no one can take down a top notch disease like me!"

Growling Maria sprang for the jerk just as he rounded the corner. She did manage to knock someone down although it wasn't exactly the guy she'd intended to. "Jones?!"

The white blood cell looked up from the alley and saw his attacker, "What the heck are you doing? Can't you see I'm tryin' to make a bust here?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to do my job Jones?" Maria countered.

"Not my fault you needed the pro to come in and handle things for you." Osmosis Jones stated straightening his collar.

"Ozzy," Drix, Osmosis's large cold pill partner, panted as he rounded the corner looking a bit queasy, "I'm afraid that scoundrel Tetanus has made off in your vehicle."

"MY BABY!" Osmosis shouted darting into the street. Sure enough, Tetanus was laughing in the driver's seat of Ozzy's car.

"Catch ya later coppers!"

"See what you did?" Maria snapped, "I could've had him if you didn't interfere! Why are you ALWAYS interfering?!"

"In case you haven't noticed Drix and I do our own style of police work. And we always get the job done." Osmosis argued.

"With tons of property damage and often punishment from the mayor." Drix added in a lower tone.

"The mayor!" Maria's eyes went wide as she remembered the visit she was expecting, "My niece Ninya is coming to visit me and I promised her an interview with Spryman!"

"Why would she wanna interview that creep?" Osmosis asked, no one in the threesome was particularly found of the childish mayor.

"Paul Spryman could finally get Ninya some recognition at the paper she works for," Maria explained, "Ninya was so excited when I told her I'd worked on cases for him and knew the guy. She's young and new at the career. She's sort of a photojournalist. Really talented, Spryman could be her big break, IF I get him to agree to the interview."

"Why don't you just explain the situation to him?" Drix suggested.

"Yeah, dude loves getting his picture in the paper," Ozzy chuckled, "just tell him it'll help with re-election and he'll do anything you say."

"Yes, it's not like he'd be doing OZZY a favor." Drix laughed. Ozzy narrowed his eyes at his partner.

"I don't know you guys," Maria groaned, "Spryman and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now. Ya see, I kinda called him an immature little brat at the last meeting. He wanted the force to help him decide on which pair of sneakers would look the coolest with his Deaf Eardrums t-shirt. Who the heck are the Deaf Eardrums anyway?!"

"Sounds like one of those irritating punk metal bands." Drix replied.

"This whole losing Tetanus deal isn't going to help my case much either." Maria moaned trudging off towards the mayor's office, "But I've gotta do it for Ninya. She looks up to me ya know. I'm her all time favorite aunt."

"That's no surprise." Drix smiled.

"I've gotta go now guys," Maria slammed the door to her vehicle shut, "How do I get myself into these things?"

******

Ninya Amino hopped out of her cab and darted into the Mayor's office just a few minutes later. She was excited about meeting the mayor and getting the interview that would put her on the front page of the Knee Weekly Press.

"I'm here to see the Mayor. My Aunt Maria Amino was supposed to set up an appointment for this afternoon." she informed the desk clerk who directed her to Spryman's office.

Upon entering the room she heard her aunt shouting at someone with the back of a large chair turned to her.

"AND IF I HAD MY WAY ABOUT IT SIR I'D SEE TO IT THAT CREEPS LIKE YOU GOT FLUSHED WITH THE REST OF THE FILTH IN THIS CITY!" Maria Amino finished.

"You're just asking for snot duty!" a young male cell's voice replied.

"Mayor Spryman?" Ninya thought aloud.

"Who's there?!" Spryman demanded whirling around in his chair to face the door.

Ninya reluctantly entered the office, "My name's Ninya Amino sir, um, I'm Maria's niece. The reporter." Ninya held her camera and notepad up to illustrate her point.

Maria sighed, five more minutes of arguing and she MIGHT have been able to convince Spryman to take the interview.

"She's your niece?" Spryman asked Maria.

"Yes sir, that's her." Maria answered staring sadly at her niece, if there was one person other than Drix that Maria HATED to disappoint, it was Ninya.

Ninya stood a little shorter than Spryman, she was the same shade of light blue as her Aunt Maria, same color hair, a bit longer and not pulled back. A single braid hung on the right side of her face. She was young, around Spryman's age. Very cute but a bit of a tomboy. Spryman was intrigued…not that he'd be uncool and give that away.

"Um…maybe I can find time to give you that interview after all." he gulped trying to hide his shyness. He hadn't expected Maria's niece to be so…attractive.

"Really sir?!" Ninya beamed, "Oh thank you! You won't regret this!"

Paul Spryman couldn't help but smile, "You're welcome. Um…I think I've got some time now. So uh…how's about we head out to Bugger's Burger Blast and get started?"

"Sure. Sounds great." Ninya smiled back.

"My treat." Spryman stated proudly, getting up her threw an arm around Ninya's shoulders and headed with her out of his office.

Maria cocked an eyebrow, Spryman wasn't acting too professional. And she didn't really see Ninya as the type to fall for an obnoxious little creep like him. Then again, she did catch the sparkle in her niece's eye just before Spryman led her out.

"Whatever he's up to," Maria stated aloud, "if he breaks her heart, I'll break his neck!"

******

Tetanus grabbed a paper from a nearby newsstand and caught sight of a young cell's face on the third page. "So Spryman's mayor eh? I'd best pay the little wimp a visit. And show him who's really the boss of Hector."

Chuckling wickedly Tetanus set to work searching for the unsuspecting mayor. Neither Spryman nor Ninya had a clue of what sort of danger they were in…

________________________________________________________________________

*This is my first ever Ozzy & Drix fan fiction. Hope everyone's enjoying it, I'll try and post more soon. Please review.*


End file.
